My Version of Sleeping Beauty
by Mad Girl
Summary: This is my version of Sleeping Beauty! WARNING: Takari. Also, I'm not too nice to Davis (although I think he's funny ;)
1. Once Upon A Time

Hee hee ^_^; this story was kind of made from pure madness and reading one too many takari fics. Anyway, this is my version of Sleeping Beauty! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time, a king and a queen desperately wanted a daughter. They already had a son, Tai, but the queen had her heart set on a daughter to help her round the house. Anyway, one day, the queen's wish came true and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and she called her Kari. At the christening, many fairies appeared to grant the baby girl happiness and everything. All except three fairies had gone and the three fairies names were Sora, Mimi and Yolie. Before they could cast their spells, the evil fairy, Davis, arrived. The king and queen had decided not to invite him because he was evil.  
  
"For not inviting me- hey! Why am I wearing a dress?!" (Ed: cause it suits you) "Oh, anyway…For not inviting me to this-bread sticks!" (Ed: please keep to the script) "Sorry," he said as he chewed on the newly found bread sticks, "For not inviting me to the christening, I shall put a curse on Princess Kari. On her 16th (Ed: I think it was that) birthday, she shall prick her finger on a needle and die!" and with that, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and the bread sticks mysteriously disappeared with him. Everyone in the hall cried for the princess, but the three fairies knew they could help.  
  
"We cannot break the spell," Sora said.  
  
"But we can adjust it," Yolie said.  
  
"By making her sleep for one hundred years until she is woken up by a prince," Mimi finished. So, the three fairies combined their magic and made the spell so that she would sleep for one hundred years.  
  
16 years later…  
  
Kari had grown up with seeing a single needle ever. She didn't know how to sow from the fear her parents had for them. One day, when Princess Kari was exploring the castle, she came across a old woman over a piece of cloth with thread and a small shiny object. Unknown to her, the old woman was the evil fairy, Davis dressed in disguise. Kari became curious and she ran over to the needle wanting to find out what the unusual object was. Somehow, she managed to prick her finger and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora, Mimi and Yolie were all on a fairy vacation when the news arrived that the curse had happened.   
  
Princess Kari has jut fainted by a prick of a needle," the news had just informed them.  
  
"Oh…do we have to go?" Mimi asked, she was enjoying the holiday. She continued to complain until Sora and Yolie gave up and let her stay.  
  
So, Sora and Yolie soon arrived in the castle grounds.  
  
"So…what are we going to do with everyone?" Yolie asked. After they thought for a while, and decided that they would put everyone that lives in the castle with her to sleep until she was awoken by her prince.  
  
I should add more soon! 


	2. They Need A Gardener!

Yay! Thank you for reviews! Comments back:  
  
*snore*-Hey, I warned you about Davis!  
  
Freedra Kyes-Thanks!  
  
Chibi Biyomon-Thanks, but please don't hurt Davis too much! I need him for more of this story!  
  
Miaow227-Good you didn't read it in a cyber cafe!  
  
I don't own any of the characters, so lets get on with the story!  
  
100 years later, or around that time...  
  
One sunny day, Prince TK was riding through the forest with his faithful Patamon-  
  
"Why do I have to be a horse?" (Ed: because you're a bit small for TK to ride on normally) "Oh, point taken" Anyway, Prince TK was riding through the forest with his faithful Patamon when he came across a huge hedge of brambles!  
  
"This place needs a better gardener…I know, I'll cut my way through and suggest them my one!" Prince TK shouted to himself as he got out his sword. So, brave Prince TK began to slice and dice his way through the brambles, although he got his crown stuck sometimes in the thorns.  
  
Meanwhile, in the sleeping castle…everyone was, well, sleeping. Except the fairies Sora and Yolie, who where getting bored and playing rock-paper-scissors. Sora turned her head round and asked,   
  
"When does the prince get here?" (Ed: Soon) "I hope you're right…for you sake,".  
  
Meanwhile, Davis was walking through the forest, still wearing his lovely black dress. He was in a hurry to get to the castle.  
  
"Umm, stupid question. Why am I in a hurry to get to the castle?" (Ed: I was just about to get to that part) He was in a rush to stop the prince from waking Princess Kari. It was bad enough that the curse he had put upon her had been softened, but for her to actually wake up, it was bad in evils' books.  
  
"I must stop him somehow…I know, I will use my sister and…umm… get her to dress up as a fairy to lead him away from the princess!" (Ed: Why don't you just catch the prince?) "That is far too simple!" (Ed: Yep, your right).  
  
"Now that I remember what this wand is for, I shall transport myself to the castle!" and with a puff of black smoke, Davis went to persuade his sister to be a fairy. 


	3. A Beautiful Princess!

Sorry about the wait and thanx for the reviews!

"Please! You'll get to meet Prince Matt!" the evil fairy, Davis was trying to use his evil powers of persuasion to get his sister, who wasn't evil, to help him.

"I want to meet AND marry Prince Matt. Not be stuck with his little brother!" Jun screeched back.

"You can ditch him as soon as I wake up Princess Kari. Now will you help me?"

"Yes…yes?! I am not gonna agree with that! I don't want to be evil!" (Ed: Please follow the script. You're as bad as your brother)

"Hmph, stupid writer…Fine, I'll help you, but only because the writer said so," So, the evil Davis sets to work at transforming his sister into a beautiful princess to lead away Prince TK.

"This could take a lot of work…" Davis muttered under his breath but, unfortunately for him, Jun heard. So, there was a sibling war before she was transformed into a princess.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Sora was fast asleep and Yolie was using a permanent black marker pen to draw on her face.

"Thanks for saying!" Yolie said sarcastically (Ed: No problem). Just then, Sora woke up and began walking around the castle to look for a mirror to sort out her hair with. 

Sora screamed when she saw her reflection, "Who did this?!" (Ed: Yolie), "Right, she's gonna lose those wings now," and Sora, although she is a good fairy, made an evil look as she went to search for Yolie. Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows was Davis and the recently created Princess Jun.

"Ha ha," Davis laughed evilly, "my plan to make Sora and Yolie fall out worked perfectly!"

"You didn't do anything," Jun stated.

"Shut up," So, Davis crept upstairs, Jun following behind, and into where Princess Kari was silently sleeping.


	4. What a Lazy House!

Sorry for taking so long. Firstly, the website went down. Secondly, I went through a writer's block. Anyway, enjoy!

"So, where are you moving her?" Jun asked, admiring herself in a nearby mirror.

"What do mean _I _moving her? What about you?" he complained.

"Me? I am not rising the chance of breaking my nails, if I do, than the whole plan might be ruined," Jun answered whilst admiring her nails as well. (Ed: I think you've lost)

"I know, you don't have to tell me," So, Davis set to work trying to move Kari into a nearby wardrobe while Jun continued to admire her makeover. 

After dragging the sleeping Princess Kari, without getting spotted, Jun lay down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. The floor squeaked as someone walked up the stairs. 

"Ah-ha, I can hear someone coming!" Davis stated (Ed: Yeah, we all know that)

"Well…I've got to disappear!" and in a flash of smoke Davis disappeared…to the other side of the room.

"O.K, so I went wrong!" so he tried again and this time managed to disappear to watch the situation from the Crystal Ball 5000 - can see anything, anywhere (Pluto is out of range)!

Prince T.K walked up the winding staircase. _I've looked in every room in the house, and everyone's asleep, so I hope that someone who is AWAKE is in here, _he thought to himself, getting very frustrated. He slowly opened up the door and lying on the bed was, or what T.K thought, a princess.

"Oh great, she's asleep too!" he groaned. He was going to walk out again and go back home, when he heard a loud snoring noise from the wardrobe.


End file.
